Not Quite Blind
by Kane's Light
Summary: Sora knows that seeing and vision are two completely different things. Soft Riku/Sora One-shot.


**Summary:** Sora knows that seeing and vision are two completely different things. Soft Riku/Sora One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and am making no money from this.

**A/N**: A light hearted one-shot dedicated to StupefiedNarutard who made my day with her review for Fracture, thanks.

* * *

Not Quite Blind

By: Kane's Light

* * *

His bangs drifted in and out of his blurry vision and not for the first time he wondered why he refused to wear glasses.

He liked to imagine what trees looked like when they had individual leaves, when they weren't just misshapen blobs of green and brown. Riku said that they were beautiful, but Sora knew what beauty looked like and he doubted that it was trees.

Riku didn't understand why Sora preferred his world of blurry nothingness any more than Sora did. But he helped the other boy get around, his pale fingers a warm comfort against tanned elbows. Riku's shoulders always bumped against Sora's when he did this and sometimes Sora wondered if maybe that was the point of it all.

He told Riku one day that he just liked the way that everything looked the same. He liked to tell Riku that he was one of the few people who could really see the world. Riku never understood how trees couldn't be beautiful, but Sora knew.

Beauty was not colors, or shapes. It wasn't anything anyone could see. Beauty was moist puffs of breath against his neck as his name was murmured lovingly. Beauty was the feel of hands against skin, warm and solid and everything that a tree could never really be. Sora knew what beauty was and it certainly wasn't an object.

He didn't like going to school when he was younger because all the kids had picked on him. They called him nasty names and pushed him down when they knew that he could never fight back. Riku was the first person to stand up for him. He even had to stand during an entire recess one day because he told the teacher that it was wrong to pick on people. Sora stood with him that day. The next day they both got detention for it.

The teachers soon left him alone after he told them he didn't have enough money for glasses. At the time it was true. He had terrible vision and the price of lenses strong enough for him was too high for his over worked mother to handle. When he got older they saved up enough money from odd jobs and a tight budget. But Sora decided against glasses. He liked to think that his mother understood better than anyone else.

So Sora was mostly blind and the colors weren't as frightening as the dark could be. Riku once told him that there was nothing hiding in the shadows. He didn't understand at the time that nothing was even worse.

Sora pushed his hair out of his eyes once more and saw the blur of green and brown that was a tree. He saw a patch of yellow that could have been some flowers or maybe a blanket and he thought of what it would be like to _know _and not have to guess. But then Riku's hand shifted and he started telling Sora about the funny shapes the clouds were forming and if he leaned in a little too close to tell him that the flowers were buttercups; no one seemed to notice.

A little blob was running about in a flurry of blue, tan, and white. Riku told him that some children were playing tag, and Sora could have told him that from the soft slaps and breathless giggles that bounced off of everything he couldn't quite see. Riku thought he knew the proper way to see, but Sora knew that vision and seeing were two completely different things.

When Riku's fingers twined around his he couldn't see where one began and the other ended. It was all warmth, and light, and mixed wonder. Sora could _see_ the touch solid and fleeting across his wildly beating heart. He could _see_ the glow of love and tenderness that floated from silver hair, pale skin, and too green eyes. When Riku's lips rested against his own in a caress that was not quite demanding and yet oddly impatient Sora could _see_ the beauty and the comfort and everything that no one else really could.

With Riku's hands brushing softly against Sora's stomach, the brunet knew why he didn't want to wear glasses. Quite suddenly he knew what the trees looked like when they had individual leaves and they were beautiful.

* * *

Review?


End file.
